


Drama for Life

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Вселенная фанфика Carnival of rust выросла за рамки текста и расползлась вокруг меня, так что теперь есть сборник драбблов, посвященный Али, Лионелю и всему тому, что происходит с ними сейчас. Зарисовки будут добавляться.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka). Log in to view. 



**_Перед 30 июня 2017 года_  
**   
Нет ничего отвратительнее прессы. Ублюдков-журналюг, без мыла залезающих в любую щель, наглых редакторов, требующих разоблачений, а если материала нет, то приказывающих его придумать сию секунду. Настырных папарацци, от которых нет спасения даже за спинами двухметровых охранников плюс полицейское оцепление. Ты можешь умереть, но они все равно достанут тебя из гроба. Если только захотят. Лишь едва потянет сенсацией — прогорклым запахом скрытности или чужих постыдных тайн, — они тут как тут. Вынюхивают. Пишут, пишут, пишут, шевелятся вокруг, как букашки с черными спинками, блестящими от ебаных вспышек.

С недавних пор Али ненавидела прессу и газеты вообще. Выбрасывала то, что ей приносили, даже не пробуя прочесть — дебильная привычка Хосе отсылать ей все издания, где в более-менее положительном ключе упоминалась ее персона, только подливала масло в огонь. Али бесилась, швыряла макулатуру в мусорное ведро и каждый раз клятвенно обещала себе обложить Хосе по самое не хочу и наконец ему напомнить, что есть такая штука как Интернет (раньше ее агент так и делал, науськивая своих подчиненных заваливать электронку Али скринами, но потом у Хосе случился, по всей видимости, заворот кишок или еще что похуже). Но потом, наткнувшись на очередную фотографию Лионеля на первой полосе, забывала все слова и полностью теряла здравый рассудок с речью в придачу.

Газеты и интернет ведь часто врут, особенно в том, что касается футбола. Поле для вранья огромное — гораздо больше обычного зеленого газона. Врать можно о чем угодно — о трансферах (во время трансферного окна вообще есть, куда развернуться), о зарплатах, о конфликтах между клубами, о междоусобных войнах в раздевалке, и, конечно, о гребаной личной жизни футболистов. Наверное, тема, кто и с кем спит, такая же вечная, как и величие Пеле. Вынюхать всякие грязные подробности, снабдив их при этом скабрезными подробностями — как два пальца. Особенно если весь херов мир и так гудит о происходящем.

Конечно, в свадьбе Лионеля Месси и Антонелы Рокуццо было весьма сложно выискать какие-то сальности — образцовый жених и отец, чрезмерно идеальная wag, двое очаровательных детей, восхищенные и счастливые родственники. Картинка с открытки, а не семья. Но дотошная пресса все равно выкопала детали, которые можно было вывернуть наизнанку и выставить в некрасивом свете — список приглашенных, не включавший в себя руководство Барселоны и многих футболистов первой команды, вызвал горячее обсуждение и стал предметом пересудов, затянувшихся на несколько недель. Но вскоре журналистам это наскучило. Что толку копаться в чистом белье! И они взялись раскапывать подробности церемонии.

Каждая такая статья, заметка или даже дурацкая шутка или карикатура заставляли измученное сердце Али сжиматься, словно его сдавливало невидимыми железными тисками. Свадьба Лео была повсюду — в соцсетях, в заметках на сайтах, в разговорах людей на улице (Али, конечно, не слышала ничего такого, но, как говорится, у страха глаза велики, она так боялась, что себя запрограммировала на вполне реальные слуховые галлюцинации).

Она хотела сбежать из чертовой Барселоны (и пофигу, что свадьба в Аргентине, которую уже начинала ненавидеть). Блядь, если бы она сюда не приехала, ничего бы не случилось. Али была готова вынуть сердце из груди, лишь бы оно перестало ныть и заходиться бешеным стуком, стоило кому-то в радиусе нескольких метров упомянуть имя Лионеля. Контекст не важен, его даже обложить нецензурщиной могли — Али бы все равно замерла и прислушалась.

Она сходила с ума от бессилия. Мечтала оглохнуть и в то же время слышать все вокруг. Ослепнуть и смотреть во все глаза. Потерять дар речи и кричать во весь голос, до хрипоты. Хотела изменить хоть что-нибудь, дабы унять эту саднящую боль, с которой она засыпала и просыпалась, с которой проживала день за днем — механически, чувствуя каждое свое движение как ржавый робот, которому требовалась срочная починка. Али плакала во сне, выныривала из своих ночных кошмаров в серое утро собственной жизни, мазала кремом воспаленную кожу под глазами и проживала очередные двенадцать часов, чтобы ровно в полночь упрямо улечься в холодную постель, закрыть глаза и снова провалиться в свой личный круг ада. Где черти раз за разом показывали фильмы о счастливой семейной жизни Лионеля, кричали ей в уши о том, что он счастлив, бросали ей под ноги фотографии его жены — теперь уже официальной, законной, черт, записанной в чертову википедию!

Али ненавидела прессу, ведь сейчас она не врала и не перекручивала факты. Потому что газеты кричали о том, что Лионель Месси женится. А между строк писали о том, что жизнь футболистки Барселоны Али Альварес превратилась в пыль.

_Он женится._

А Али все никак не могла похоронить надежду.


	2. Неймар

**_2 августа 2017 года_ **

Али отодвинулась на самый край скамейки, оказавшись совсем рядом со спасительным выступом в стене — она косилась в его сторону с того момента, как Вальверде с нечитаемым лицом распахнул дверь раздевалки, пропуская перед собой виновника всех проблем, терзавших Барселону последние несколько недель. Неймар был в длинной белой майке, что мозг Али расценил как библейскую отсылку к «агнцам», только вот его лицо совсем не соответствовало образу виноватого и со всех сторон несчастного и всеми гонимого. 

Джуниор смотрел прямо перед собой, когда невозмутимо перешагнул порог — за его спиной привычно маячила грузная фигура его отца. Именно тогда Али первый раз для проверки зыркнула в сторону выступа, потому как шестым чувством поняла — _все_.

Когда Неймар начал методично обходить раздевалку и прощаться со всеми — господи, это и правда происходило! — Али змейкой проскользнула к выступу и спряталась там, молясь, чтобы ее не заметили. Чтобы хоть кто-то из команды бросил Неймару в лицо «предатель!», но все были такими подчеркнуто вежливыми, что аж тошнило.

Но Али читала комментарии в сети — сейчас ее состояние олицетворяло все то, что чувствовали болельщики Барселоны (да и не Барселоны тоже) — обида, злость.

_Ненависть._

Открыв слезящиеся глаза, Али сразу же наткнулась на загорелые руки перед собой — знакомые татуировки теперь не вызывали щемящее чувство радости встречи, а раздражали. Как же быстро меняются приоритеты. Оглянуться не успеешь, от любви до ненависти. От клятв в вечной дружбе до вражды.

Она казалась себе десятилетней обиженной девочкой, у которой лучшая подруга уезжает в другой город навсегда. Ты вроде умом понимаешь, что ей там будет лучше, умом понимаешь, а признавать не хочешь, поэтому плачешь, обнимая ее за плечи, а подсознательно хочешь сделать ей так же больно.

Али спиной чувствовала, что на них сейчас смотрит вся раздевалка. Ощущала физически пристальный взгляд Ракитича, который сейчас стоял ближе всех к тому углу, куда она спряталась. Едва уловимо вздрагивала оттого, что Иньеста крошечными шажками приближался к ним с Неймаром, явно готовясь разнимать вот-вот стихийно организующуюся потасовку.

_«Неужели я правда выгляжу сейчас готовой дать ему кулаком в лицо?»._

— Али… — его голос был чужим. Али тут же вспомнила, каким сочувствующим был голос Джуниора, когда она рыдала у него на плече (господи, как давно это было… будто не было вовсе). Как он убеждал ее, что все будет хорошо, причем сам не знал причины ее истерики (а причина была все той же, набившей оскомину и выжженной на остатках сердца, оставшейся клеймом на ее руке). Али вспомнила и тут же поспешила забыть.

— Не надо. Иди. — Она неловко махнула рукой, зацепив бутылку Gatorade, стоявшую рядом — энергетик грохнулся на пол со звуком, напоминающим выстрел. Это отрезвило Али — на секунду. А потом перед глазами все заволокло непроглядным грязно-серым туманом. Туманом ярости.

Али перестала понимать, что говорит. Кому говорит. Зачем говорит.

У нее не было никакого карт-бланша на злобу. Но она так долго настраивала себя на новый сезон, что особенно тяжко давалось после тридцатого, мать его, июня, что теперь, когда из-за решения одного из ее самых близких людей все ее матримониальные планы гордо пошли по пизде, она не могла сдержаться.

Да и не хотела.

— Али. — Его голос прозвучал почти над самым ухом. Али перед собой ничего не видела, утопала в своей злобе и бешеной ярости. Она слепо подняла руку и изо всех сил пихнула Неймара в плечо.

Но угодила куда-то ему в бок.

— Убирайся, — упрямо повторила она, отворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть только край его белой майки. — Уходи, пожалуйста. — Голос Али сорвался на сиплый шепот, но она не стала даже пытаться откашляться. — Уходи.

Хоть ему было совсем несвойственно, Неймар отступил — шагнул в сторону, но продолжал настойчиво тянуть к ней руку, словно Али была спасительным кругом, а Неймар — утопающим.

Только сейчас тонул вовсе не он.

— Ты можешь просто отойти? — произнес кто-то. Ее голосом. Но Али совсем не чувствовала, что ее губы шевелятся. — Отойди. — Голос снова сел, она заткнулась, поежилась и обхватила себя трясущимися руками. Стало холодно, будто в раздевалке упала температура.

— Хорошо. — Неймар продолжал смотреть ей в лицо — Али в ответ уставилась на него, но лицо бразильца напоминало грязную лужу, она не могла различить ни единой черты. Наверное, она даже бы тренера могла принять за Неймара в тот момент. Перед глазами все плавало в какой-то мутной жиже.

Али с усилием отвела взгляд, рванулась в сторону и угодила прямо в Андреса. Монолитно спокойного Андреса, что стал ее спасательным кругом. Она скомкала рукав его футболки и еле слышно всхлипнула.

Последнее, что Али запомнила — сгорбленная спина Джуниора, который вышел из раздевалки, оставив дверь распахнутой. В том, как удалялась его фигура, было что-то символичное, знаменующее конец целой эпохи, которую сейчас Барселона в полном составе встречала мрачной тишиной, где единственным звуком было больше похожее на усталый выдох «вот и все», кажется, это произнес Суарес.

И снова стало тихо.

Непривычно тихо.


	3. От Краснодара до Москвы

**_Чемпионат мира по футболу._ **

— Сеньорита, может, хотите что-нибудь выпить?

Али отрицательно покачала головой. От доброжелательности стюардессы уже тошнило, а от давления в ушах у нее постоянно трещало и щелкало. Выпивка, учитывая режим, сейчас была бы не самой лучшей идеей, несмотря на то, что от алкоголя у нее перестали бы трястись руки.

— Сколько нам еще лететь? — спросила она в очередной раз. Наверное, уже пятый за последние минут сорок. Вышколенная стюардесса Мария прекрасно знала свою работу (и совершенно спокойно прибыла на борт по первому звонку), поэтому она не стала намекающе смеяться и ответила:

— Еще около часа, сеньорита. Погода отличная, прибудем вовремя. Не переживайте. Сеньор Роналду настаивал, чтобы вы перекусили.

— Заботливый черт, — проворчала Али, но приняла из рук Марии пару довольно аппетитных сэндвичей с ветчиной. По вкусу они вроде бы тоже были ничего, но она не чувствовала — язык был как из ваты, а в горле першило. Не подхватить бы тут простуду…

Стюардесса ушла, Али заставила себя откусить еще один кусочек сэндвича и уставилась в глянцевый иллюминатор. Облака застилали землю, поэтому на долгие километры вокруг ничего не было видно, но солнце все же изредка пронизывало лучами белизну.

Засмотревшись на то, что происходило снаружи, Али медленно, словно нехотя, погрузилась в свои нелегкие мысли. В голове все еще не укладывалось то, что она осмелела настолько. Точнее, не осмелела, а растеряла остатки разума, позабыв о том, какой сейчас период. Чемпионат Мира в разгаре — такой долгожданный, первый для Али турнир такого масштаба, а она здесь, в самолете, принадлежащем Криштиану Роналду. И летит в Москву, вместо того, чтобы встать, как обычно, принять душ, плотно позавтракать и отправиться на запланированную тренировку, ведь до матча с Марокко всего ничего, три дня, считай два. Но нет. Она, блядь, в самолете. А где-то в Москве на телефоне Хосе, который не спит, а решает вопросы с тем, как доставить ее из аэропорта в пункт Б — _Бронницы_. Али не сомневалась, что проблем не возникнет, Хосе ведь попросту всесильный. Хотя ночью он говорил совершенно иное.

— Ты спятила? — если бы голосом можно было убивать, Али бы уже выносили в мешках по частям. — Какая Москва? Куда ты собралась?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, но мне очень надо. — Али нервно прошлась из одного угла номера в другой, присела на соседнюю пустующую кровать, но потом опять вскочила, несмотря на то, как сильно тряслись колени. Одна ее часть безумно хотела прямо сейчас выбежать с рюкзаком наперевес и самостоятельно добраться до аэропорта (название она забыла, годы в Испании начали давать о себе знать), а вторая часть орала благим матом и пыталась усмирить разбушевавшуюся первую. Но в такой момент все это было бестолку — Али должна была сейчас быть не здесь.

А в Москве. Два часа лету. Туда и обратно, никто и не узнает.

Последнюю реплику Али произнесла вслух, но Хосе этим не удовлетворился.

— Али, блядь, ты себя слышишь? Ты, конечно, много хуйни делала за все годы нашей работы совместной, но вот срываться хуй знает куда и зачем во время Чемпионата Мира… Рисковать всем, ради каких херов, скажи за милость?

— Мне нужно, — повторяла Али как заведенная. — Не спрашивай, я дам тебе денег, пожалуйста, мне нужно в Москву.

— Али! — Хосе уже орал, не стесняясь. — Хватит! Прекрати! Не знаю, что там тебе подсыпают в твое спортивное питание, но это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Я…

— Я сама найду самолет, если уж такая проблема, — неожиданно для самой себе сказала Али. — Только сделай так, чтобы меня в аэропорту ждала машина. Все, больше ничего не надо. С тренером договорюсь. Хосе, это твоя работа, — жестко добавила она. — Я плачу тебе деньги. Будь добр, сделай так, как я прошу.

Али сама себя ненавидела в тот момент, но Хосе всегда был слишком упрямым — за это она его и ценила. Пусть сейчас эта упертость только мешала, но зато ее агент мог решить любую задачу, если надавить.

Она понимала, ее несет, и все, что она сейчас говорит — страшная ошибка. Надо было остаться в холле, где сборная Испании почти в полном составе осталась обсудить матч Хорватии и Аргентины, но нет, ее так трясло, что она поспешила убраться, пока позорно не разревелась при своих партнерах по сборной. Никто, кроме нее, так на поражение альбиселесте не реагировал, это могло бы вызвать вопросы, но честно, Али тогда плюнула на все, вскочила, уронив стул, и быстрым шагом унеслась к себе, бросив «мне нужно позвонить». И уже на лестнице дала волю эмоциям — заплакала, даже не пытаясь вытереть поплывшую тушь, почти завыла от обиды и боли, сдавившей грудь.

Он не заслужил такого позора. Плевать на его сборную, но Лионель — не заслужил. Теперь его распнут, как Христа, а он ведь не виноват. Она видела его боль на последних минутах, безысходность и опущеные руки — он сдался. Лионель Месси не сдается, так не бывает, не бывает!

Прижавшись спиной к запертой двери своей комнаты, Али всхлипнула, взвыла и закрыла лицо ладонями. Душу рвало на части, спина почему-то болела, словно оттуда лезли кожистые крылья, разрывая мышцы. Крылья, чтобы она могла полететь к нему. Зная, что он не…

Именно в тот момент Али вытащила телефон и набрала номер своего агента. Даже не поговорив с тренером — боже, что скажет Фернандо… она в его глазах была такой умничкой (которая, блядь, вышла только в матче с Ираном!), а теперь своими руками…

Мысли путались, пальцы не попадали по именам в записной книжке, наверное, сама судьба хотела не дать Али набрать номер Хосе и совершить эту ошибку. Ошибку, которая казалась ей единственно верным решением, несмотря на то, что совершать такое — рисковать всем. В том числе, и местом в сборной, которое досталось ей таким адским трудом.

— Али, давай так. Ты ляжешь спать, а утром мы обсудим твою поездку. Я поговорю с Йерро, мы…

— Нет. Я сама, — отчеканила Али. — Ты поможешь или нет? Я знаю, где взять самолет. — Криш ведь не откажет, правда? И не будет задавать идиотские вопросы. Он все понимает, но сделает вид, что нет. Криш замечательный. Криш забил четыре мяча на этом Чемпионате. А Лионель…

— Блядь, — веско сказал Хосе. — Ладно. Самолет Криштиану, как я понял? Он в курсе?

— Еще нет, но не думаю, что возникнут проблемы. — Али опять села и как раз вовремя. В комнату без стука ворвался встрепанный Рамос.

— Все в норме? — осведомился он, замирая на пороге, даже не заметив, что Али с телефоном в руке. — Андрес сказал, что у тебя живот прихватило.

— Да, — после паузы, потраченной на переваривание «Андрес сказал», подтвердила Али. — Живот. Точно.

— Мы расходимся уже. Подъем в семь, давай ложись. — Серхио вел себя совершенно по-капитански. В другой момент Али бы пошутила, сказала бы какую-то глупость, но сейчас…

— Отъебись, — устало отмахнулась она, возвращаясь к разговору с Хосе. — Так, о чем мы там…

Дверь хлопнула — Рамос ушел, решив не продолжать перепалку и не отвечать на колкость, что на него было совсем не похоже. Видимо, матч с Аргентиной здорово подкосил всех и дело тут было вовсе не в личных приязнях. Смотреть на такое избиение было простое невыносимо с любого ракурса и разных точек зрения.

— Звони Роналду. Я найду машину, но поеду с тобой.

— Уверен? — вызывающе переспросила Али, потирая живот, который, по странному стечению обстоятельств, реально начал ныть. Блядь, команда там за стенкой расходилась спать, а Али… Али сходила с ума, чувствуя на руках фантомный запах его волос и черники.

От Краснодара до Москвы два часа на самолете. Всего два гребаных часа на то, чтобы десять раз пожалеть о своем решении. На то, чтобы передумать, уже подъезжая к Бронницам. Но разве она могла иначе?..

Да, блядь, могла. Нельзя было. Никак нельзя. Иначе она просто сойдет с ума. Но… как так можно? Три года держать себя в руках, и в одно мгновение развалить все, что строила с таким трудом?

Али пыталась задаться вопросом, стоит ли оно того. Разум пытался найти ответы, но сердце, сердце…


	4. Ливерпуль

Воздуха не хватало. Знакомые и в то же самое время чужие стены, тошнотворно сине-гранатовые, словно сжимались, стискивали Али железной хваткой и не давали вздохнуть. Она в очередной раз поперхнулась, надсадно, хрипло закашлялась, привлекая ненужно внимание стоявшего впереди нее Мо.

Тот обернулся, естественно — он слишком напрягался перед игрой, чтобы не таращиться на каждого мерсисайдца (хватило Фирмино, черт его подери, как же все это было не вовремя).

— Ты чего?

— Нормально, — сипло отозвалась Али, глядя на широкую переносицу египтянина. Лишь бы только в глаза ему не смотреть. Словно он мог физически почувствовать то, как на Али валятся бетонные стены Камп Ноу.

Темные глаза Мо заглядывали ей в самую душу. В самое ее нутро. В сердце.

— Уверена?

Али не была уверена даже в том, как ее зовут. Даже в том, какого цвета на ней была футболка. Все казалось неправильным — ее место возле Салаха, маячивший где-то впереди Юрген в бейсболке, ворчание Ван Дейка позади — все было кривым, косым и ненастоящим.

И черт, ведь последние полгода все было по-другому. Ливерпуль. Энфилд. Ее первый дом в пятнадцати минутах езды от Мелвуда. Даже Хосе стал каким-то более спокойным, уравновешенным, что ему было вообще не свойственно. Выросшая зарплата. Английские болельщики. Интервью для Sky Sports, встречи с Джули и Маркусом. Блядь. И все это, с таким трудом построенное и взращенное, мгновенно превратилось в пыль, прямо как после щелчка Таноса. Оставалось дождаться явления самого «титана», чтобы Али окончательно уверилась в том, что все — _все!_ — было зря.

Они не виделись… боги, сколько же времени… Али перестала считать после третьего месяца тишины. Остальные игроки ее бывшей команды исправно ставили лайки ей на фотки, писали дурацкие комментарии. На дне рождения Суареса, куда Али чуть ли не силком затащила София, они с ним почти не пересекались, ведь, хвала Хосе, она побыла на вечеринке всего лишь час. Агент не задавал лишних вопросов, просто сам увез ее, без всяких слов дав вдоволь поплакать на заднем сидении. Тогда Али зареклась приезжать в Барселону.

А теперь проклятая судьба развернулась к ней задницей. И ее ноги в новеньких бутсах снова топчут блестящий пол подтрибунки Камп Ноу.

Мо отвернулся, а Али продолжила невидяще таращиться ему в спину.

Присутствие Лионеля она почувствовала всеми клетками тела. Неприятная мелкая дрожь распространилась от затылка по спине, застряла где-то в пятках, не давая двинуться. Да это и хорошо — тогда Али бы позорно сбежала. Такой важный матч, полуфинал на выезде, а она стоит столбом, будто ее стукнули по голове бейсбольной битой.

Все звуки будто разом стихли. Али осталась наедине с его шагами. С его дыханием, которое каким-то чудом слышала. С его запахом. Черникой, разъедающей ноздри и щиплющей гортань. Сил повернуться не было, но словно неведомая магия тянула ее, заставляла поднять враз потяжелевшую голову и бросить короткий слабый взгляд через плечо.

Лионель _улыбался_ , глядя на нее. Али будто кто-то схватил стальной рукой за горло. Татуировка заныла. В затылке застучало. Ноги стали ватными.

Ее разрывало на куски. От его взгляда. Улыбки. Чуть сгорбленной, до сих пор наизусть выученной фигуры, груди, затянутой сине-гранатовой футболкой. От цыплячье-желтой капитанской повязки на руке. От щетины на его щеках — Лионель казался таким же, как и в две тысячи четырнадцатом, в декабре. Словно не было этих пяти лет. Словно не было этих девяти месяцев, что Али провела в красной футболке. Она не выздоровела, а думала, что справилась. Что переболела, выблевала из себя эти больные, раздирающие кожу чувства и стала жить дальше.  
 _  
Нет, черт побери._ Увидев Лео, Али поняла, что лишь научилась жить с этой болью внутри. Загнала ее поглубже, как пыточную иголку. И теперь, стоя перед ним, она чувствовала, как в груди начинает так знакомо и мучительно ныть.

— Али! Здравствуй! — откуда-то сбоку вынырнул Марк, тут же сгребший ее в объятия. Али нелепо ткнулась носом ему в плечо, но продолжала смотреть на Лионеля. Она больше никого не видела. Не хотела видеть.

— Пр…т, — только лишь смогла буркнуть она, щурясь от ярко-зеленого цвета формы вратаря Барселоны. — Безумно рада встрече!

— Грядет интересная игра! — подколол ее оскалившийся Суарес. Мо издал недовольный звук, похожий на львиный рык, но обернулся, улыбаясь.

— Ага, Лу, сейчас посмотрим, кто кого.

На шпильку Суарес предсказуемо не отреагировал — он предпочитал выяснять, кто круче, сугубо на газоне.

Али отлепилась от Марка и обняла Луиса.

— Как вы тут, все хорошо? — спросила она больше для проформы. Плевать ей было. Ведь Месси продолжал смотреть в ее сторону. Не прожигать взглядом, нет, просто… _смотреть_. Разглядывать. Как насекомое под стеклом.

— Все отлично! Твои дела в норме? Готова к матчу?

Али рассеянно кивнула, пожимая протянутую руку Ивана. Все куда-то смешалось, свалилось в одну кучу, кто-то еще хлопнул ее по плечу, вдалеке мелькнуло удивленное лицо Вальверде, а потом она оказалась прямо перед Лионелем.

Как антилопа перед львом.

Как мышь перед кошкой.

Как футболист перед мячом.

_Как Али Альварес перед Лионелем Андресом Месси._

— Рад видеть тебя, — произнесли его губы. Голоса слышно не было — то ли Али оглохла, то ли Лео внезапно перешел на шепот. Какая была разница. Она до сих пор была совершенно бессильна перед ним.

Али ответила что-то, какую-то бессвязную чушь. Язык заплетался, не слушался, внутри все кричало от жутковатой смеси безграничного счастья ( _он здесь, рядом_!) и боли ( _он здесь, рядом!_ ), Али ничего не соображала. И думать забыла о том, что впереди тяжелый первый полуфинальный матч.

Лео улыбнулся еще шире, повел плечом и медленно двинулся к выходу из подтрибунки, туда, где тесным кругом стояли арбитры.

Али неотрывно смотрела ему вслед.

И видела перед собой мужчину, которого никак не могла забыть.

И, если быть честной, не хотела. Человека забыть можно, как бы ты его не любила. А Лионеля Месси — нельзя.

Она пыталась. Приложила все силы.

_Ничего не вышло._


	5. Принимать решение

Рано утром Али проснулась со стойким ощущением земли под ногами. Пустота внутри ее головы сменилась ватой, можно было мыслить связно, конечно, не так, как раньше, но все же.

Вчера вечером они с Криштиану много разговаривали — о Ювентусе, о перспективах Реала, который остается без своей главной звезды, об отношениях Криштиану и Джорджи, о детях, о свадьбе — обо всем. Кроме одного-единственного. Али наотрез отказалась говорить о Лионеле, но упертый Роналду вытянул из нее обещание поговорить об этом утром. И отвертеться у нее не получилось бы под страхом смертной казни.

Обещание, данное Криштиану, накладывало на Али обязательства, которые ей следовало выполнять куда тщательнее, чем любые предписания врачей.

После тихого завтрака, похожего на семейный, Али и Криш спустились в тренажерный зал. Роналду начал разминаться, а Али улеглась на коврик для йоги.

— Я готова попробовать поговорить, — вполголоса произнесла она. Криш глянул на нее из-за плеча и кивнул. — Я ночью много думала и поняла, что рассуждала, как начинающий наркоман. Сначала была бравада, «я смогу бросить в любой момент, у меня нет привыкания». Потом доза все увеличивается и увеличивается… И завязать уже невозможно. В итоге я оказалась там, где оказалась. Не туда, не сюда. Ничего не получается, даже футбол никакой радости не приносит. Из-за него.

Роналду потянулся, демонстрируя идеально очерченные кубики пресса и полоску своего фирменного нижнего белья. Али отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть на эту домашнюю эротику, которая за годы их дружбы уже раздражала.

— Как можно так привязаться к человеку, которого ты толком не знаешь? Вы уже больше трех лет в одном клубе. А он, — имя они так и не произносили, — до сих пор от тебя закрыт на все замки, по твоим же словам.

Али покраснела.

— Что ты говоришь! Я его знаю!

— По _твоим_ словам, Али.

— Нет, я его знаю. Правда.

— Уверена?

Али ни в чем не была уверена.

— Тогда поставим вопрос по-другому, — Криштиану встал и направился к турнику — он все время так делал, когда требовалась напряженная работа мысли, — ты его любишь?

Али вздрогнула и укусила себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки. _Любишь_. Любовь. Это не любовь, а болезнь.

— Я от него болею, — после некоторого раздумья протянула Али. — Вот правильное слово. _Болею_. Задыхаюсь.

— Не без него, а с ним? — уточнил Криш.

— Да.

Криштиану спрыгнул с турника и взял полотенце.

— Ты не хочешь перейти в другой клуб?

Али вытаращила глаза.

— Из-за этого? Меня, конечно, вся эта хрень здорово подкосила, но фиг я куда уйду. Я мечтала играть в Барселоне с…

Криштиану не дал ей договорить.

— Вот. Слушай себя: ты мечтала играть в этом клубе. Ты столько сил приложила, чтобы добиться всего того, что сейчас имеешь. И стоит ли оно того? Потерять все?

Все. Она уже все потеряла, разве нет?

— Но если у тебя нет сил бороться, то любимое дело не будет приносить никакого удовольствия. Ты не давала клятву верности. И ты сама — ты! — важнее любого футбола и клуба.

Криштиану сильно изменился за последнее время. Раньше, года два, три назад, он бы никогда не сказал ничего подобного. Али все еще привыкала к этим переменам. Как и к тому, что теперь будет изредка летать в Италию, которая для нее была совсем незнакомой страной.

Она не нашлась, что ответить. Роналду бросил второе полотенце прямо ей в лицо.

— Подумай над этим. А теперь на пробежку. У меня режим. Да и у тебя тоже.

Режим определенно был как в тюрьме, несмотря на то, что Али приехала к Криштиану развеяться и отдохнуть.

Разговор вышел коротким, потому что Криш утащил Али заниматься — она чеканила шаг на беговой дорожке, смотрела через панорамное окно на серое небо Мадрида и думала, что все меньше и меньше хочет возвращаться в обратно в Барселону.

***

Через месяц Хосе сообщил, что Али предлагают контракт с Ливерпулем.

Принять решение оказалось на удивление легко.


	6. Эндрю

_«Сдохший вай-фай — не самая большая твоя проблема»_ , — убеждала себя Али, кутаясь в жесткую красную толстовку. Но мысленные внушения помогали слабо — она застряла на базе, ждала Мо, с которым собиралась наведаться в ближайший бар. В виду того, что карантин по короновирусу висел Дамокловым мечом над Английской премьер-лигой, они решили не упускать, возможно, крайний шанс зависнуть в пабе с пинтой-другой пива. Но Мо сначала застрял в медчасти, а теперь уже битый час торчал у Юргена. Один бог знает, что они там обсуждали, но Али это мало интересовало — после Барселоны и истории с уходом Хави она благоразумно не лезла ни в какие клубные дрязги. Тем более, впереди маячил возможный переход (Хосе, как и всегда, держал руку на пульсе), но и об этом Али старалась не думать. Зимнее трансферное окно приказало долго жить, ее по-прежнему выпускали в старте — какой тут переход, если все нормально. Но Хосе, черт бы побрал его упертость, продолжать давить: «Пора менять обстановку, Италия, Франция, у тебя есть перспективы». Перспективы. Мда. Целая тонна.

Али с тоской оглянулась на закрытую дверь офиса главного тренера Ливерпуля. Скрасить бы ожидание чтением новостей, но черт, вай-фай на базе решил умереть в самый неподходящий момент, а интернет в телефоне здесь ловил хреново (хотя, скорее дело было в самом телефоне Али, который уже давно пора было выбросить на свалку). Только и оставалось, что сидеть на кресле, пучить глаза и считать полоски на плитке пола.

За спиной раздались шаги. Али подобралась и постаралась сделать серьезное лицо — на всякий случай, мало ли. Вдруг там кто из тренерского штаба, а она тут прохлаждается вместо тренировки в зале или еще чего подобного. Конечно, занятия на сегодня закончились, но кто знает, что им в голову стукнет.

— Здравствуйте, я пришел.

Али обернулась. В проходе стоял незнакомый ей высокий парень с идиотски взлохмаченными волосами. В руке он держал здоровенную сумку Выглядел он как кто-то из работников базы — таких юнцов тут полным полно, всех и не упомнишь.

— Привет, — совершенно равнодушно отозвалась Али, собираясь отвернуться и снова созерцать плитку, но ее будто что-то остановило. Как стукнуло в плечо, словно толкнуло.

Парень продолжал смотреть на нее. Странно взрослым для него взглядом. Каким-то… неуютным что ли. Али стало неловко — они были одни в коридоре, и этот факт внезапно показался ей донельзя неудобным. Захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь зашел и разрядил обстановку.

— Я пришел, — с нажимом повторил парень с таким видом, будто это Али вызвала его сюда, хотя она понятия не имела, кто он вообще такой.

— Я за тебя очень рада, — чуть сипло ответила она. — Проходи, располагайся.

_И он улыбнулся._

И Али почувствовала, как мир вокруг нее покачнулся — из стороны в сторону, раз, другой, третий… и поплыл куда-то. Голова закружилась.

_До боли знакомые ощущения. Не хватало только газона под ногами, голосов за спиной. И горячего, пряного воздуха Барселоны._

— Я вообще-то работать пришел! — парень не переставал улыбаться. — Босс сказал, что у вас тут нет интернета. И меня отправили чинить. Вот я и пришел.

— _Босс_? — не сразу нашлась Али, окончательно залипнув на его заразительную улыбку. — А, босс. Точно. Да, интернета нет. А у меня в телефоне он не работает почему-то, что-то с сим-картой, надо бы его поменять уже, а я все не могу никак… привыкла, я вообще к вещам сильно привязываюсь…

_Откуда это взялось?_

_Что с ней такое?_

Али осеклась и умолкла. Проклятая улыбка слепила глаза и развязывала язык, что Али уже давно было не свойственно, тем более, перед незнакомыми людьми.

Особенно перед теми, кто так улыбается.

— Ну, ладно, займусь-ка я делом, — сказал парень, проходя мимо Али куда в угол.

Пахнуло приторным парфюмом. Почему-то пылью. Солнцем.

— Угу, — Али подобралась и устроилась на кресле поудобнее. И зачем-то заправила волосы за ухо. Потом расправила обратно. Облизнула губы. Посмотрела на носки пыльных бутс и незаметно протерла их ладонью, выругалась и вытерла пальцы об обивку кресла.

Происходило что-то невероятное.

Парень в этом время занялся какой-то путанной кучей проводов в углу — присел, вытащил из сумки какие-то железки, что-то бормотал себе под нос про «кривоногих раздолбаев». 

Али старалась в ту сторону не смотреть вообще, но взгляд против воли будто примагничивался к его согбенной спине.

 _«Господи, да ему же лет двадцать»_ , — с ужасом подумала она, разглядывая простую черную футболку — явно на пару размеров больше. Как она сразу не поняла, парень выглядел как типичный работник IT-отдела: они редко попадались на глаза футболистам, отсиживались в своих кабинетах и нигде на базе больше не светились.  
Черт бы разодрал это стечение обстоятельств.

— А ты тут работаешь? — парень оглянулся и вперился в Али пронзительным взглядом киношных голубых глаз. Али не нашлась, что ответить, тупо кивнула и расплылась в улыбке. Ну, отчасти да, она тут работает.

— Пиар-отдел? — уточнил он.

Али перестала улыбаться и косо посмотрела на свои бутсы, которые не успела сменить на кеды. Черт, он что, не видит, что она футболистка? Что за хрень?

— Не угадал.

— Среди наших тебя не видел, — параллельно он продолжал проверять провода и штекеры. — Тогда сдаюсь. Не знаю, откуда ты здесь.

— Я играю за Ливерпуль, — крайне тупо ответила Али. — Я нападающая. Уже несколько сезонов.

Провод из рук парня свалился на пол.

— Извини. Не подумал. Блядь. Извини за ругань. Извини, короче.

Он отвернулся, но Али видела, как покраснели его щеки. И почему-то она сама залилась краской.

До чего же глупая ситуация.

Али Альварес на роду написано выглядеть идиоткой.

Какое-то время в коридоре было тихо. Парень копошился с проводами, а Али делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Но внутри ее трясло — выворачивало от желания продолжить разговор.

Как же долго она ничего подобного не ощущала.

Словно черно-белый мир вдруг разом обрел краски. У воздуха появился вкус, а у звуков — громкость.

Даже дышалось иначе.

— Кстати… — Али повернулась и увидела, что этот странный парень опять улыбается. — Я Эндрю.


End file.
